


For you

by Fire_Bolt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, bb8 saves the day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bolt/pseuds/Fire_Bolt
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Finn, Rey y Poe intentan superar sus debilidades para hacerle un regalo. Aunque a veces se tuerzan las cosas entre ellos, bb8 siempre está ahí para ayudar.





	For you

-Ya te lo he dicho, primero tienes que hacer estoy luego añadir la base-.

-Pero la receta dice que es de otra forma, si estamos siguiéndola tenemos que hacerlo por completo-.

-Te vas a quemar, ponte esto-.

Gritos parecidos a estos se podían oír desde su casa mientras Finn subía las escaleras hacia el piso que compartía.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo ahora? - pensaba él. En momentos como este, Finn realmente se preguntaba por qué había decidido compartir un piso con esos dos alborotadores

-¿Qué me encontraré cuando abra la puerta, tengo mucho miedo? -Finalmente, cuando Finn abrió la puerta, un olor a quemado procedente de la cocina llegó s su nariz. -Chicos, estoy en casa, ¿qué estáis haciendo ahí dentro?, algo se está quemando-.

-Hey Finn, todo va bien, Rey y yo estamos intentando hacer algo, no entres, es una sorpresa-Dijo Poe antes de que Finn pudiera abrir la puerta de la cocina.

-Sabéis que no me fío de que estéis los dos en la cocina…pero vale, tened cuidado-.

-Lo tendremos- Dijo Poe antes de volver a la cocina.

Finn decidió ir al piso de arriba y cambiarse, su trabajo era muy duro y debía dedicarle gran parte de su tiempo, por lo que siempre era en último en volver del trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Rey y Poe intentaban cocinar algo especial para Finn, hoy era su cumpleaños y ellos sabían que probablemente se hubiera olvidado por el estrés del trabajo. Por eso, estaban intentado hacer una tarta para él…sin embargo, normalmente era Finn quien cocinaba porque Rey y Poe eran un desastre en ello, asique preparar la tarta y el resto del menú les llevó más tiempo y esfuerzo que el que habían pensado.

-Vale, está casi listo, solo tenemos que esperar a que termine el horno-Dijo Rey.

-Sip, al final no ha sido tan difícil, lo hemos conseguido a la quinta-Poe dijo orgulloso.

-Solo tenemos que ver qué hacemos con las cuatro tartas quemadas de aquí-Rey dijo a Poe señalando a las tartas que llevaban haciendo cinco horas.

-Nah, las tiramos y ya está, son incomibles asique no es un desperdicio hacerlo-Contestó probando una de ellas e intentando reprimir una mueca de disgusto. - ¡Pero no las pruebes, tienen que ser como veneno!-

Bb8 llegó en ese momento, haciendo ruidos e intentando decirles que Finn había vuelto de su habitación.

-Por favor bb, entretenlo de alguna forma, necesitamos un poco de tiempo hasta que la tarta esté lista-.

Enorgullecido y comprometido con su causa, bb8 fue hacia las escaleras e hizo que Finn lo siguiera hasta el salón para enseñarle un truco nuevo con velas y monedas que había aprendido.

-Bien, bb8 lo tiene entretenido-Rey dijo a Poe.

-Perfecto, ese es mi chico, vamos a terminar esto-.

Unos minutos después, la tarta y el menú de la noche estaban preparados (todo esto gracias a la inestimable ayuda de Leia), sacaron la tarta del horno y la guardaron en una caja de pastelería especial que habían comprado esa mañana.

-Vamos entonces-Rey dijo yendo al salón, donde bb8 seguía entreteniendo a Finn. Antes de seguirla, Poe vio que la puerta del microondas estaba un poco abierta, sin pensar mucho la cerró.

Mientras tanto, Rey saludaba a Finn y le preguntaba por su día, cuando éste fue a contestar justo en el momento en que Poe entraba al salón, una gran explosión sonó en la cocina. Habiendo pasado el susto inicial y girándose instintivamente hacia el ruido, Finn finalmente vio a Rey y Poe cubiertos de harina.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó un poco asustado. Rey y Poe se miraron buscando una respuesta, pero no llegó ninguna. Fueron a la cocina rápidamente y vieron que el microondas echaba humo.

-¿Habéis puesto una cuchara en el microondas? -Finn preguntó bastante enfadado mirando a ambos.

-¿Por qué lo encendiste si ya habíamos acabado con él?-Rey preguntó a Poe.

-No lo he hecho, solo lo vi un poco abierto y lo cerré, ¡no sabía que había una taza con una cuchara dentro! -Replicó- tú fuiste la que puso la cuchara dentro-.

-Eso es verdad…pero olvidé que había una cuchara dentro… Preocupados repentinamente por la reacción de Finn, ambos dejaron de discutir entre ellos y se centraron en él, estaba muy decepcionado y enfadado.

-Siempre os estoy diciendo que no quiero veros en la cocina, sois un desastre y realmente nunca intentáis cocinar nada, ¿por qué demonios habéis intentado hacer lo que sea que estuvierais haciendo?-Finn gritó.

Ambos se callaron. En ese momento, bb8 vino a la cocina con un papel en su robótica mano, papel que dio a Finn. Cuando éste lo miró, vio que era una receta para una tarta, escrita con la letra de Leia, rápidamente Finn recordó qué día era, y todo cobró sentido.

-Siempre cocinas para nosotros, aunque eres el último en llegar...-Rey comenzó a decir.

-...Y queríamos hacer algo para ti hoy, para darte las gracias por tu esfuerzo diario-Poe terminó.

Finn se sintió terriblemente mal en seguida, estaba tan sorprendido, emocionado y avergonzado que no podía articular palabra. Tras unos segundos más de miradas tristes y culpables, Finn empezó a reírse, Rey y Poe, se miraron sorprendidos para empezar a reir también. Entonces, el timbre sonó y alguien llamó a la puerta, todavía riéndose, los tres fueron a ver quién era. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Ben, muy preocupado por lo que había ocurrido en el piso.

-No te preocupes Kylo, solo fue el microondas, era muy viejo y ha acabado explotando- Finn explicó intentando no reírse.

-Oh vale, perdón por molestar entonces, creí que Rey o Poe rompieron algo ya que vinieron hace un rato a preguntarme sobre cocina y hacer tartas, y pensé que algo les había salido mal.

-Nope, todo va bien, gracias por preocuparte y perdón por las molestias-.

No te preocupes, tengo que irme, buenas noches-.

-Adiós Kylo, buenas noches a ti también-.

-Por cierto Finn, felicidades-Dijo Kylo antes de guiñarles un ojo y desaparecer rumbo a su casa del piso de abajo.

-Gracias- dijo Finn mientras cerraba la puerta y se volvía hacia Rey y Poe, quienes seguían riéndose.

-¿Le habeis dicho que era mi cumpleaños?-

-No, creo que él simplemente ... lo sabe- dijo Rey.

-No importa, vamos, tenéis que limpiar el desastre que habéis hecho.

-Sí, señor- Rey y Poe respondieron -pero primero, tienes que probar nuestra cena- añadió Poe.

-Han sido cinco horas preparándolo, así que siéntate y relájate, nosotros limpiaremos todo-terminó Rey.

Cuando por fin todo estuvo limpio (a la mañana tendrían que ir a comprar un microondas nuevo) comieron en paz mientras que bb8 le dio su regalo a Finn (una película hecha con muchas fotografías sobre los cuatro).

-Gracias bb, fue maravilloso, y muchachos, gracias también por la cena, fue sorprendentemente comestible e incluso deliciosa, se ve que os habéis esforzado-. Rey y Poe se miraron el uno al otro y chocaron las manos, felices de finalmente cocinar algo bueno.

-Fue difícil, pero lo conseguimos- dijo Rey.

-Estoy orgulloso de haber trabajado contigo- añadió Poe antes de que los tres comenzaran a reír de nuevo.

-Sois unos idiotas- dijo Finn levantándose de su silla y yendo hacia ellos.

-Pero nos quieres- Poe y Rey dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Finn riéndose y besando a los dos en los labios -Ahora, ¿cuál es el plan? -Preguntó después.

-¡Ahora un maratón de Star Wars, por supuesto!-Dijo Poe.

-¿Qué esperabas?- Agregó Rey.

-Eso es cierto, pero no podemos hacer palomitas, habéis roto nuestro microondas-.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Poe cogiendo la bolsa y saliendo de la casa corriendo. Rey y Finn se miraron el uno al otro y rápidamente se dieron cuenta de su plan.

-¡No lo hagas, déjale dormir!- Gritó Finn corriendo detrás suyo mientras el timbre de Kylo sonaba.

-Creo que ya no está durmiendo- le dijo Rey riéndose mientras corría también detrás de Poe.


End file.
